mi amor por ti
by Chelsii Forever
Summary: Solo ese dia yo no sabia que era estar sentada en una silla de ruedas era un dolor insoportable mis padres y mi novio no me entendía solo mi amiga Brutilda la cual a estado conmigo desde el accidente en aquel carro, cada noche tengo mas pesadillas pero hay algo que me inquieta hay una persona en mi sueño que me cuida y que me a salvado varias veces.
1. Chapter 1 todo

Solo ese dia yo no sabia que era estar sentada en una silla de ruedas era un dolor insoportable mis padres y mi novio no me entendía solo mi amiga Brutilda la cual a estado conmigo desde el accidente en aquel carro, cada noche tengo mas pesadillas pero hay algo que me inquieta hay una persona en mi sueño que me cuida y que me a salvado varias veces. E decidido buscarlo yo se que el chico de mi sueño no es una ilusión de mi discapacidad de no moverme.

Yo solo dormía en mi habitacion tenia una pesadilla la cual no me puedo quitar de encima.

Astrid-ahhh!. amiga que haces aquí.

Brutilda-Otra vez ese sueño tus padres me llamaron y siguen las pesadilla.

Astrid-si y ahora son mas a menudo.

Brutilda-y el chico apareció de nuevo en ese mismo lugar.

Astrid-si...?no te entiendo.

Brutilda-enserio?si tu chico del sueño aparece todavía.

Astrid-si y me ayudas.

Brutilda-ok y veo que tu principe esta alla fuera.

Astrid-quien.

Brutilda-hay amiga andas muy despistada.

Astrid-que Daniel?

Brutilda-si hoy que tienes.

Astrid- Es que paso algo en el sueño que no dejo de pensar

Brutilda-di algo que paso

En se momento en verdad asuste a Brutilda y yo también lo estaba, mi corazon no dejaba de latir tan rápido


	2. Chapter 2 te encontre?

Aqui les dejo el segunda cap espero que les guste

Fue en serio la asuste

Brutilda-que fue lo que paso.

Astrid-El chico del sueño, me beso.

Brutilda-enserio.

Brutilda en verdad se impresionó.

Astrid-Si además casi me dice su nombre, fue lo mejor amiga.

Brutilda-mmmm... si sólo te gusta.

Astrid-¡que! no además no se si existe.

Brutilda-tu dijiste que lo buscarías.

Astrid-si yo se pero...No creo que sea lo correcto.

Brutilda-que tal si damos un paseo.

Astrid- seria una buena idea a si que vamos.

Brutilda me ayudo a arreglarme y salimos al rato ya estábamos en el parque todos me miraban fue extraño ya que antes del accidente me decían "la niña mimada" hasta susurran y lo dicen " que fea se ve"

Todas las personas cambian yo espero no cambiar lo que soy hora

Brutilda-entonces sera que...

Astrid-¿que cosa?

Brutilda-nada

Brutilda iba tan distraída que se choco con un chico fue tan gracioso. Brutilda le dijo de todo

¿?-en serio lo siento

Astrid-no te preocupes la culpa la tuvo ella

Brutilda-¿por que yo?

Astrid-tu estabas muy distraída. ¿como te llamas?

¿?-mi nombre es hiccup

Astrid-lindo nombre hiccup, ella es brutilda y yo me llamo Astrid.

Hiccup-lindo nombre Astrid.

Me quedó mirando y yo a el, fue tan lindo, pero yo tengo novio que lastima

Brutilda-¿que fue lo que te paso en la pierna?

Hiccup-un accidente...

Yo me sorprendí al verlo era tan lindo su cabello era castaño oscuro pero, no podía ver sus ojos. Bueno eso no es importante para mi

Astrid-bueno Adiós

Hiccup-¿por que se van?

Astrid-es que...

Hiccup-es que nada, vamos les invito algo.

Brutilda-es mio(susurro)

Yo jamas pensé que Brutilda diría eso ja mi amiga eso es solo capricho

dejen sus reviwes

Gracias jrosas por el comentario


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Hiccup!

Un gran capricho, pero Hiccup tenia algo se le notaba y no se veía bien.

Astrid-¿Hiccup que tienes?-estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera sintió que le toque el hombro hasta que..-¡Hiccup!-el chico se desmalla-¡hiccup reacciona!, ¡Brutilda! Oigan ayude nos-entramos aun almacén por ahí mismo y lo sentaron en una silla yo estaba sentada al lado de el le sostenía la mano-hiccup-susurre enserio nos dio un susto, el estaba ardiendo en fiebre de repente despertó-¡hiccup! Gracias a dios despertaste.

Hiccup-¿que me paso?-intentado levantarse-¿astrid?-intentando levantarse.

Astrid-si, lo que te paso fue- intentando acomodarse en la silla de ruedas-te desplomastes-el chico tenia la cara pálida parecía que estuviera muerto en vida-eso le pasa a todo el mundo.

Brutilda-a nadie le pasa eso guapo.

Astrid-¡Brutilda!-le grite.

Brutilda-¡que! Es verdad que nadie le pasa eso. Y tu tienes novio amiga-me dijo retando me, si yo no estuviera sentada en una silla de ruedas ya le hubiera partido esa carita.

Astrid-pe... pero eso qu-alguien me interrumpió

Hiccup-todo el mundo me lo dice.

¿Que como que todo el mundo se lo dice? ¿a caso el esconde algo?

Brutilda-¿como que todo el mundo te lo dice?

Hiccup-bueno es que...

Astrid-habla rápido

Hiccup-mi nombre real es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll.

Que que el es unos de los más grandes empresarios y arquitectos del mundo y de new york

Brutilda-me gane la lotería!-con un sarcasmo lo dijo

Hiccup-tengo 20 años los cumplí el mes pasado.

Astrid-en febrero-susurre

Hiccup- yo quiero saber sus nombres completos y su edad.

Astrid- Astrid Hofferson tengo 19 años y cumplo los 20 en abril-enserio no se por que le dijo esto.

Brutilda-mi nombre es Brutilda Torton tengo 20 años-con tono de seducción

Hiccup-¿Torton? Ya e escuchado ese apellido-tocando su barbilla.

Brutilda-¿no te entiendo?

Hiccup-tu hermano se llama Brutacio Torton

Brutilda y yo quedamos estupefacta al oír eso. como es que el sabia eso


	4. Chapter 4

AQUI LES DEJO EL 4 CAP

Se que es ta corto neeee espero que les guste

Brutilda-¿tu como sabes eso?

Hiccup-Bueno tu hermano es mi amigo.

Astrid-a la mierda.

Brutilda-¿y tienes novia?-como mi amiga puede ser bruta, pero es muy descarada.

Hiccup-no-alejándose de Brutilda-pero Astrid te voy a dar una oferta- a mi-no quiero que la rechaces.

Astrid-ok ¿y cual es?-se me esta ha cercando(sonrojada).

Hiccup-te regalo las terapias para que puedas caminar.

Astrid-enserio-fue la mejor noticia en este momento-¿no es mentira?

Hiccup-no es mentira.

Astrid-gracias Hiccup-lo jalo y lo abrazo-eee... disculpa.

Hiccup-no te preocupes.

Brutilda-nos debes un licuado.

Hiccup-si lo se pero sera en otro momento.

Astrid-Ok nos vamos

Hiccup-mañana nos encontramos aqui mismo

Astrid-ok.

Fue muy lindo el es un chico amable se le nota/FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\

/Astrid-¡Huccup!\

/FIN FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\

Al Día Siguiente

¿?-Astrid para donde vas

Astrid-voy a encontrarme con un amigo

¿?-Astrid Daniel me dijo que ya terminaron su relación

Astrid-si

¿?-y porque

Astrid-no lo amo

¿?-astrid no se que pense al momento de secuestrarte

Astrid-como-excelentes en ese mismo momento tocan el timbre.

¿?-yo... abro

Brutilda-hola Amanda

Astrid-vámonos de aquí.

Brutilda-porque

Astrid-solo vamos.

Amanda-hola Brutilda.

La puta esa me secuestro, ella no es mi madre con razón cada vez que cumplía años me lo festejaba pero me miraba como si yo le hubiera echo algo.

Brutilda-¿que te pasa?

En verdad ni siquiera le preste atención

Brutilda-¿Astrid?

Astrud-¿que? ¿no ha llegado Hiccup?

Brutilda-que tienes y Hiccup no ha llegado

Astrid-mi madre no es mi madre(se le salio una lágrima)

Brutilda-¿que?

Astrid-si además ell...(interrumpida)

Hiccup-hola chicas

Astrid-¡Hiccup!( se seco la lágrima)

Hiccup-¿Que tienes?

Astrid-nada, vamos.

Se fueron al centro de rehabilitación

En verdad no entiendo nada ella me secuestro, mi madre no es mi madre y mi padre.

EN EL CENTRO DE REHABILITACIÓN

Hiccup-Astrid concentrate

Astrid-Eso intento

Hiccup-oye que tienes cuenta me puedes confiar en mi-es tan lindo

Astrid- no que decir con respecto.

Brutilda-amiga... crees que sea necesario decirle

Astrid-¿Puedo confiar en ti Hiccup?

Hiccup-si

Astrid- bueno... es que mi mama no es mi mama, ella me quito de los brazos de mi verdadera madre

Brutilda- ¿ahora que vas hacer?

Astrid- irme de esa casa

Hiccup-y adonde te vas

Astrid- creo que arrendare un departamento

Hiccup-si quieres te pago uno

Brutilda-Sera mejor que se valla con migo ya que mi hermano se fue necesito compañia-es la primera vez que la escucho hablar así

Lo se soy mala...

Dejen sus reviwes nos vemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5el beso

El Beso

Hiccup-¿ estas segura?

Astrid- si

Brutilda- hay que ir a buscar tus cosas a tu casa

Astrid- no quiero ir...

Hiccup- vamos los tres

Astrid- enserio no

Brutilda- ok vamos a mi departamento

SE FUERON PARA EL APARTAMENTO DE BRUTILDA

Brutilda-adelante

Hiccup-es sencillo

Astrid-y moderno

Brutilda- yo iré a buscar tus cosas me esperan

Astrid-pero Brutilda- ya se había ido en verdad me sentía incomoda con Hiccup allí con migo estábamos solos-Hiccup y tu que haces en la vida- tratando de hacer una conversación

Hiccup- soy arquitecto e ingeniero, tengo una empresa

Astrid-mmm ya, yo no sabia que tu eras ingeniero

Hiccup- mmm ya habías escuchado de mi en la prensa

Astrid- si

Hiccup- y tu a que te dedicas. Bueno te dedicabas

Astrid- era diseñadora ya estaba en el 2 curso en la universidad

Hiccup- serias una gran diseñadora

Astrid- modelo y cantante

Hiccup- enserio

Astrid- si-en ese momento las cosas con Hiccup habían funcionado, yo estaba a lado de el, se le fue acercando nuestras frentes quedaron juntas nuestra mirada era única me agarro por el cuello, me toco mi cabello me olió el cuello y me beso el beso es brusco pero romántico a la vez pero el debía tener novia de todas formas nos separamos por falta de aire.

Hiccup- Astrid...

Yo no quiero mirarlo tengo mucha vergüenza.

Hiccup- mira me...

Astrid- no...- que me esta pasando yo no puedo estar Enamorándome de el apenas llevo 2 días conociéndolo no se sus intenciones- eso estuvo mal

Hiccup- lo se... Pero tu... Me... Gustas

Astrid-¡como puedo gustarte si apenas me conoces!

Hiccup- te conozco hace mas de 5 años eres la chica de mis sueños desde que sufrí ese accidente tu me has salvado, por eso me gusta porque me enamorado de tu cada dia, me dado cuenta que tu eres esa chica Astrid hace un año te estoy buscando porque en un sueño te pude ver el rostro y al conocerte ayer le di cuenta que eras tu.

Astrid- Hiccup... ¿Como de un sueño?

Hiccup-siempre e tenido ese sueño desde que caí del barranco tu has llegado a salvarme...- me le balance y lo abrase-¿por que eso?

Astrid-desde que yo tuve ese accidente una persona me ha estado cuidando también

Hiccup- y quien es

Astrid- tu-me beso de nuevo fue brusco y romántico a la vez así que yo me estoy dejando llevar

LLEGA BRUTILDA

Brutilda-chicos donde están- habré la puerta de un cuarto

Hiccup-shhh... Se quedo dormida

Brutilda- que paso- tenia unas hacías para que le contara todo.

Hiccup- no paso nada ni te imagines cosas, ella mañana te cuenta

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Espero que les guste dejen sus reviews y agreguen a a sus favoritos


	6. Chapter 6 Que sentiste

Amanecio

En ese momento me acabe de levantar y me si cuanta de que Brutilda Ud quedaba mirando como si quisiera pedir algo

Astrid-que pasa Brutilda

Brutilda-dime

Astrid-que cosa

Brutilda-que paso con Hiccup anoche amiga cuenta

Astrid-ahh eso

Brutilda-si

Astrid-pues nada solo fue que me beso yo lo bese

Brutilda- enserio

Astrid-si

Brutilda-algo mas paso

Astrid-solo fue que el es el chico del sueño

Brutilda-¿ enserio?

Astrid-si-en verdad mi amiga parecia una niña de cinco años- aunque sus besos son un poco bruscos

Brutilda- entonces ya tienen una relacion Astrid-como crees si apenas ayer nos dimos cuenta que nos gusta vamos

Brutilda- será que terminaran juntos

Astrid- espero que si

A medio dia:

Brutilda- yo habro

Astrid- OK

Abre la puerta

Hiccup- hola Brutilda

Brutilda-hola Hiccup, pasa

Hiccup- gracias

Astrid-hola Hiccup

Hiccup-hola my lady

Astrid-como estas y gracias por eso

Hiccup-bien y de nada-le da un beso en la mejilla a Astrid

Astrid-sienta te

Brutilda- amiga los dejo

Astrid-nop tu te quedas

Hiccup-vamos a las terapias

Brutilda- OK..

Los chicos se fueron pero Astrid e Hiccup tenían unas ganas de hablar lo del beso pero Brutilda no los dejaba solo para contar todo lo que paso con su hermano

Brutilda- eso fue lo que paso, cuento otra

Astrid_e_Hiccup-¡no!

Brutilda-OK...

Hiccup-llegamos

Brutilda- yo voy a sacar la silla de ruedas

Hiccup-ven Astrid-la cargo en sus brazos

Astrid-con cuidado-nos quedamos mirando uno al otro nos vamos hacer candó uno al otro pero...

Brutilda-ya chicos-Brutilda interrumpe-interrumpo algo

Hiccup- no

Astrid-ya me puedes vajar por favor

Hiccup-ok

¿?-hola hijo

Hiccup-mama como estas

¿?-bien, y ellas quienes son

Hiccup- unas amigas

Brutilda- yo soy su amiga pero la otra no

¿?- ¿como?

Hiccup-no lo mal entiendas, ellas son Astrid y Brutilda

Las chicas saludaron pasaron un rato hablando.

Suena un celular

Valka- es el mio(contesta) mmm ya OK ya voy

Hiccup- que paso

Valka-me tengo que ir hay una emergencias

Hiccup- ok mama

Las chicas- un gusto en conocerla

Astrid-Entonces Hiccup...

Brutilda- yo me voy

Astrid- ok

Brutilda- verdad que no me puedo ir

Hiccup- por que?

Brutilda- me deben un licuado

Hiccup- entonces vamos a comer

Astrid- será

/AL RATO\\\\\\\

Astrid- Hiccup

Hiccup- dime

Astrid- que sentiste cuando nos besamos

Brutilda-(tose) voy al baño

Hiccup- en verdad no se que decirte

Astrid- osea no sentiste nada

Hiccup- si

Astrid- entonces

Hiccup- sentí alegría mas amor de que nadie me ya dado. Y yo te devuelvo la pregunta

Astrid-bueno yo- esto sonara muy cursi.

Se que me te perdido pero aquí estoy dejen sus review hacepto críticas :D


	7. Chapter 7 NOVIOS

yo te amo, te adoro desde ese beso no he podido dormir pensando en ti hiccup- y lo dije- hasta daría la vida por ti- Astrid

yo también-el en ese momento me cargo y me beso- entonces quieres ser mi novia- Hiccup

si- dijo con una sonrisa- ya estaba esperando que me lo dijeras- Astrid

En ese momento llega Brutilda

interrumpo algo?-Brutilda

No- Astrid

Esta bien- Brutilda

Astrid te recojo en la noche- Hiccup

Si- Astrid, mirándolo a los ojos

Hora?- Hiccup, riéndose

8:30 adios no vemos- Astrid, le dio un beso en la mejilla

Nos vemos- Hiccup, se despidió

Chao-Astrid

Huy! Eso que fue- Brutilda

Te cuento- Astrid

Si cuenta!-Brutilda

Bueno-Astrid-( mi amiga esta muy emocionada yo ni siquiera puedo hablar de lo apenada que estoy)

Di rápido- Brutilda

Hiccup y yo somos novios-Astrid

¡¿QUE?!- Brutilda

Shhh!- Astrid

Que!?- Brutilda con un tono de voz bajo

Si- Astrid

Y cuando paso-Brutilda

Ahora- Astrid

¿Ahora ahora?-Brutilda

Ahora-Astrid

¿Y como paso?-Brutilda

Nos confesamos uno al otro-Astrid

Enserio-Brutilda

Si-Astrid

Y como te fue en las terapias-Brutilda

Que ni siquiera e comenzado!-Astrid

Vamos!-Brutilda

/a donde la doctora/

Llegan tarde-Doctora

Enserio me disculpo-Astrid

Estábamos en la cafetería-Brutilda

¿Con?-Doctora

A usted que le importa-Brutilda

Brutilda!-Astrid

¿Que?-Brutilda

No te preocupes eso no me incumbe-Doctora

Esta bien-Brutilda

Comencemos-Doctora

Ok-Astrid

Solo concentrate solo imagina que tu dedo gordo del pie se mueve-Doctora

No puedo!-Astrid

Intentalo otra vez- Doctora

¡Lo vistes, lo vistes!-Astrid

Si-Doctora

Eso es un buen comienzo amiga-Brutilda

Si que lo es-Astrid

Holiss! Creo que vieron algo cambiado en el finc bueno una gran amiga me ayudo a mejorarlo ( gracias Amai do) y este cap es uno de mis favoritosz dejes sus reviews espero que les guste (no le va a gustar) ¡callate inner! Nos vemos a la próximo y no prometo demorar me :)


	8. Chapter 8

En la tarde

Tocan el timbre

Yo abro-dijo Brutilda-pero tu que haces aquí

Que no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermanita- Dijo Brutacio

No!- Brutilda

Hey! No seas tan dura, y patán que?!-dijo Brutacio

Pasa o te sierro la puerta en l cara- dijo Brutilda tratando de serrar la puerta

Ok!- dijo Brutacio

Que?!- dijo Brutilda dando se cuenta que su hermano la estaba mirando

No me vas a brindar al...- Brutacio fue interrumpido por unos golpes

Astrid!- dijo Brutilda cuando oyó que ese ruido provenida del cuarto de Astrid

Astrid la rubia sexy de sillas de ruedas esta aquí?- dijo Brutacio con cara de estúpido

Si y tiene novio- dijo Brutilda quitando le las ganas a su hermano

Hola!- saludo Astrid viendo a Brutacio

Ven y te ayudo, estas bien?- preguntó la Brutilda

Si- contesto brutacio

No era con tijo-dijo Brutilda ya estaba sudando con la intensidad de su hermano

Si- estaba vez fue Astrid

Que fue lo que paso?- preguntó la rubia

Intente sentarme en la silla de ruedas y me caí con toda la mesita en sima- dijo Astrid con cara apenada

Veo que estas lista- dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación

Eh?... Hiccup!-dijo Astrid

Hola y que paso aquí?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa en la cara

Bueno yo- Astrid

Astrid intento sentarse sola en la silla de ruedas y tumbo todo esto- Brutilda

Hey-dijo Hiccup agachado a hacia donde Astrid

Que enserio yo puedo sola, no puedo depender de ustedes-dijo Astrid rabiosa

Si lo se pero...-dijo Hiccup

Pero nada-dijo Astrid

Esta bien-dijo Hiccup

Brutacio ve a la sala-dijo Brutilda

Y si no quiero Hey hola amigo-dijo tacio

Auch!-dijo hiccup

Veo que has remodelado tu pie falso-dijo tacio

Tenias que comentar eso-dijo Hiccup en verdad eso le molesto

Ya pues me voy hey y buena suerte-dijo señalándolo

Ok-dijo hiccup

Se van-dijo Brutilda terminado de organizar todo

Si-si contesto la rubia

Feliz día amiga-dijo tilda

Gracias-dijo la rubia

En el auto

Amor... Amor-dijo hiccup notando que ella estaba distraída

Dime-dijo la chica

Que tienes-dijo hiccup

Solo es que...-dijo la chica (son ellos)

Tus padres-dijo hiccup deteniéndose

Si en verdad me preocupa lo que hizo la mujer esa con mi verdadera mama-dijo la chica con los ojos aguados

Ya no pienses en eso-dijo el castaño

Me duele si es que mi papa sepa de esto...(voy a cambiar el tema) Por que pasamos aquí-dijo la chica volteando a donde el castaño y sonriendo

Es que tengo algo que entregarte-dijo el castaño un poco nervioso

Mmm...-dijo la rubia estaba algo confundida

Alzate el cabello-dijo el castaño, poniéndole una cadena que decía "you and i"

Gracias esta lindo-dijo la chica

Prometes no quitárselo-dijo el castaño mirándola a los ojos

Lo prometo-dijo la rubia ojos azules mirándolo a los ojos

Te amo-dijo el castaño dándole un beso

Yo también te amo-dijo la rubia correspondiendo al beso

Se que he tardado en subirlo se que llevo un solo comentario pero a mi me dan ganas de seguir así que pronto subiré la continuidad gracias su Amiga shellsy


End file.
